Distraught Feelings
by elementaldivide
Summary: Rated PG-13 for the first two chapters, but some material in later chapters is seen. This fic takes place mostly during the war, when two sisters (come on people, we had to have female pilots sometime!)arrive and and some action (and love) to Athrun and N


A/N: This fanfic was written by my friend Sarah and me. She said, one day, as we were talking about food, "Hey, let's write SeeD fanfic!" This was all her idea. Blame everything on her. This however, was very fun to co-write.

Disclaimer: don't own squat.

Sora put her bags on her bed, making sure that she had everything ready for when she left. She sighed and swept some of her hair to the side, away from her face.

"Damn it!" Sora heard her sister, Mythril, shout for across the hall. "Damn, damn, and double damn!" Sora slapped her head and shook it. She walked out of her room and into Mythril's.

Sora frowned, saying, "Why can't you do something productive for a change?" Mythril paused the game and looked at Sora, grinning.

"But I am! I'm gonna beat your high score!"

"That's not what I meant!" Sora growled, "I'm going to join the federation, you know…"

Mythril's avatar died. "Since when?" Sora then began to fume.

"I told you a week ago!" Mythril's face brightened.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, but I was distracted!"

"You're always distracted!" Mythril then got up and turned off the game and turned around with a mischievous grin planted on her face.

"I'm going to join as well! I can't just watch you on TV while you're getting blown up! I want to be there and point and laugh!"

"Gee, that's so nice!" Sora said sarcastically.

"Just kidding!"

Sora went out of Mythril's room, into the kitchen and to the fridge. She examined the contents and sighed, grabbing a soda and a chunk of cheese. Mythril came walking in shortly after, her violet hair bouncing. Sora had never though about the differences between her and her twin. They weren't identical twins, but they were so alike to strangers that, aside from hair color, they could be mistaken as such.

Now, however, that Sora was older, and didn't care about the attention anymore, she could point out the differences between the two of them so easily that it was pathetic. Mythril was 5'6", weighed 120 pounds, had long violet hair, roughly down to her waist, and wore loose-fitting clothes, such as sweaters two sizes too large, baggy jeans, socks that were loose around the ankles, a loosely wrapped scarf, untied shoes, with the laces inside the shoe, and Mythril was always complaining that the air was too cold. Mythril was also the cuter one, according to boys. According to Mythril, Sora was the cuter one.

Herself, however was the exact opposite. She was 5'7", weighed 121 pounds, and wore tight clothes, such as tank-tops, mini-skirts, no-show ankle socks, about five thin banded bracelets on each hand, high-heeled sandals, and was always complaining that the air was too hot. Sora always wore her hair in a ponytail and under a light round-brimmed hat. Mythril always wore her hair down and under a white bandana.

One thing they had in common was body type. Tight curves and muscles, slanted gray eyes, normal sized ears, full ruby red lips, and a very straight nose. They also had the same expressions for when they were mad, sad, happy, annoyed, protective, or relieved. Sora was poked by Mythril and brought back to the real world."Comparing the two of us again?" Mythril asked curiously. Sora nodded.

"Yeah." She opened her soda and took a sip. "We need to go shopping again. We're out of turkey." Mythril snorted.

"I hate turkey!" Sora shrugged.

"Well, about the war…I hope Nicol joins! He's someone I'd want by my side during battle…" Mythril got up, grabbed a soda, and sat down next to Sora.

"And because he's hot!" Sora glared at her. "Don't worry he's not my type."

Sora nodded as she thought. "He moved in next door, right before the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, remember? He came to comfort us when Mom and Dad died that day…" Sora's soft, quiet voice cracked as she remembered that day.

_"Mythril! Get off the phone! The war's started!" Sora yelled. "Oh my God…Mythril! They're firing on Julius 7!" Sora ran out to where Mythril was talking to their parents._

_"But Mom and Dad are there!" Mythril replied in shock._

_"That's not going to stop the dirty Naturals from firing!" And sure enough, moments later the commscreen went blank and then showed the massive debris from the explosion. Sora dropped to her knees. "They hit the energy core…they hit the energy core…I can't believe they were that stupid…" Sora then heard a knock at the door and managed to get up off her knees to answer it. If it was the paperboy, she was going o kill him._

_It wasn't the paperboy, but Nicol. He stepped inside the house and hugged Sora and Mythril. Soon, all of the neighbors had come over to their house and offered their condolences._

Sora stared down at her feet, hatred fueling the fire within her. Mythril put a hand on her shoulder. "I know. Calm down. Not all naturals are that bad."

Sora looked at her sister, grinning. "I know. Nicol's aunt is a Natural. He told me himself, just so you know, before you throw a snide remark my way." Sora threw a pillow at Mythril.

Mythril ducked, only to be hit by another. "OW! That hurt! I shall have my revenge!" Mythril ran out of the room.


End file.
